As the point of contact with a golfer, golf club grips can greatly affect the ergonomics and “feel” of a golf club. The ergonomics of the golf club can represent the amount of control, or the efficiency of such control the golfer has over the golf club during a swing. The “feel” of the golf club can represent how comfortably the grip fits in the golfer's hands and the combination of impact effects between the golf club and a golf ball that are capable of being sensed by the golfer through the grip. The effect of a grip on the ergonomics and feel of the golf club can be particularly apparent for putter-type golf clubs where a golfer typically needs to use a slower and more finely controlled swing as compared to other types of golf clubs.
Some putter-type golf club grips may include a flattened portion of the grip generally in line with the direction the golf ball is intended to roll after being hit. For some grip styles and hand dimensions, the flattened portion of the grip may allow the golfer's hands to provide additional control for rotational movement and resistance from rotational deviation during swing and/or impact with a golf ball. However, these conventional grips often do not provide an improved level of control or feel for a variety of grip styles, such as a tight grip versus a loose grip, or a compressed grip versus a spread grip. In addition, conventional grips for putter-type golf clubs generally fail to provide a high level of control or feel for a variety of different hand dimensions or hand sizes of different golfers. This can cause some golfers to have less control or not as good of a feel when using such grips.